


After All These Years:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Reunited Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Child Loss, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is distracted, & he receives some incredible news, & he tells his team, & ohana, Will they be able to help him?, Are they gonna be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All These Years:

*Summary: Steve is distracted, & he receives some incredible news, & he tells his team, & ohana, Will they be able to help him?, Are they gonna be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

It was a beautiful Hawaiian Night, & everyone was settling in, & ready to enjoy the evening, all except Commander Steve McGarrett, He had a faded letter from one of his old girlfriends, April Stevens, she explained that after their last night together, before he left Hawaii for good. She became pregnant with their little girl that she named, Caroline, she did not want to tell him, cause she didn't want him to give up his dreams, then she had cancer, & she put Caroline up for adoption. She apologized again, & Steve set the letter down, & sobbed, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & his daughter, Grace came in with dinner, The Little Girl was ahead of her father, & ran to greet her other dad, she noticed that something is wrong, she yelled for her father, Danny came & saw what caused Grace to yell, He looked at the condition that his lover was in, he panicked, call the Five-O Team over.

 

When they got there, Danny had Steve compose himself, & Grace offered comfort to her other father, before heading to her room upstairs, so she can give the adults privacy, when Grace was out of hearing range, Danny asked with concern, "What's wrong, Steven ?", Steve nodded towards to the letter on the desk from his place on the couch. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, "I will get it", He skimmed it, & said hoarsely, "No", as tears were forming in his eyes, & passed it to the others. "Oh, God !", Officer Kono Kalakaua cried out, as tears were falling down her cheeks. She passed it to Agent Lori Weston, who read it, she simply said in a whisper, "I am so sorry, Steve" & handed the letter to Danny, He read it, & said soothingly, "Babe, Why didn't you tell us ?", They waited for their leader, teammate, & love one to control his emotions, & to give his explanation.

 

Meanwhile Caroline Santiago moved to Hawaii, after she found out that she was adopted, she knew that her birth mother was dead, & so was her family, She found out that her birth father was from Hawaii, at the urging of her adopted mother before she died too, she found out all the info on him that she can, but there were no photos. She only knew that his name was Steve McGarrett, & he was in the Naval Reserves, & heads the Five-O Task Force, **"So, It runs in the family"** , She thought to herself, She was a Navy Seal too, First Lieutenant, in the Reserves too, She became a Karate Instructor, but things are slow, & she went to Kamekona's Cafe, & got hired as a Waitress/Singer, for 5 nights a week during the Happy Hour, & Dinner Rush. She had pictures of herself that her mother gave her to show Steve, & a pendant locket to show Steve, as proof that she is her daughter, she can not wait to meet him.

 

"I know that it happened along time ago, but when the anniversary of April's death comes, I take this letter out, I just feel closer to her & my daughter, I was selfish for not telling you, & I am sorry", They forgave him, & suddenly he became crazed, & said, "I thought about approaching her, but I have no right, I am a nobody, & have nothing to offer her, She'll hate me", he cried so hard, that he couldn't' breath, The Team was trying to calm him down. "You have a lot to offer your daughter, Brah", Chin said soothingly, "That's right, Steve, You are noble, sweet, kind, & always there for any of us", Lori said chiming in, "If she doesn't love you & appreciate that, Forget her, She doesn't deserve you or your love", Kono said stating her opinion. "You will make a terrific father to her, You are great with Gracie, Stan & Rachel thinks so too", The others nodded in agreement, But the Navy Seal would not listen, Danny & Chin look at each other, Danny gave Chin the nod, & the Male Hawaiian Lieutenant called his wife, Dr. Malia Kelly, who rushed over, & sedated the Seal, & they went on the lanai, & had some coffee, They talked quietly as Steve slept. She told her ohana, "The best thing is to be there, & be supportive", They nodded, as they kept watch on Steve.

 

Caroline made it through her first day at Kamekona's, & they were enjoying some beers, & the young girl asked the big man, "Can you tell me anything about a man named, Steve McGarrett ?", Kamekona smiled, & said, "What I can tell you is that you won't meet a more honorable man than Steve McGarrett", Caroline smiled, & took a sip of her beer, & thinking that she made the right decision of searching for Steve, & meeting him. She wants him to know that she understands, & wants a relationship with him. She can finally fill the missing part of herself, That she had been feeling all of her life, Once she does that, she can be happy once & for all.

 

Steve slowly came out of his shell, & it was thanks to his ohana, He knew that if he had Grace, & Danny at his side, then he will be all right. He thought about things in his life, & he did not want to have any regrets, when he told his ohana, that he wants to search for Caroline, they support him all the way with this, Cause they want Steve to be happy. The Navy Seal smiled his first smile in days, which made the others very happy. He got back to his life, & had not felt this great, since the letter incident.

 

Caroline had no idea that she is gonna meet Steve, she heard Kamekona call out to a handsome dark-haired man, & his group of friends that he is with, She is breathless at how handsome he looks, & the way he smiles. She watches him go to the friendly owner about getting a table & then sit down with his love ones, & she thought to herself as she watches him laugh with his family,"I am glad that he has a great support system".

 

She went back to work & kept watched on Steve, & his friends, she felt like she knew them her whole life, especially her biological father, She feels proud by the info that she has, & she can not wait to meet him, she decided to make her move, before she loses her nerve, & doesn't do at all, She curses to herself for approaching Steve sooner, as he gets up & pays for their meals, Kamekona realizes, & said, "Here you go, Child", & hands her Steve's address, She went home to rest, & prepare. Cause she knew that she is gonna have an emotional day.

 

The Team was having a barbecue at Steve & Danny's place, they were having a great time, playing on the beach, & swimming to their hearts' content, Grace looked over at her father, & stepfather with a smile. She said, "Thanks, Danno, & Pop, This was the best day ever", They kissed her on the head, & told her that they were glad to do it, They continued on with their fun, & stopped when a young girl approaches the yard, Everyone was speechless, But no one was more speechless than Steve, as he came face to face with his daughter, as tears were coming down his face.

 

"Commander Steve McGarrett ?, My name is Caroline Santiago, I am your daughter", Caroline said full of her emotion, Steve said brokenly, "My Daughter has been adopted, She is living a happy life", Caroline explained what happened those years ago. She showed him the letter & info from her birth mother & she said, "I have this, If you don't believe me, It's my lucky charm",she handed him over the locket, he gasped as he opened it, He looked at the young girl, & said, "You are my little girl",Caroline said smiling through her own tears, & nodded, "That is what I had been trying to tell you", & Steve said to his ohana, "This is my little girl", as he laughed & hugged her. He swung her around, which made her laugh, He introduced her to the gang with pride.

 

They caught up on everything, Steve lets Caroline know all about him, & she did the same with him, She told them all about her time with the Seals, They told her about all the cases they had since Five-O was formed. She was listening with interest, & absorbing everything about her new family, She loves Lori, Kono, Malia, & Chin, she is honored to be their niece, She fell in love with Grace, she is looking forward to be a sister to her, When her father introduced Danny to her as his partner on the job, & in life, she was glad that Steve found someone that made him very happy. She explained about Kamekona, & he giving her Steve's address, The Navy Seal smiled & said, "Remind me to thank the big guy", & they went on with their day of fun.

 

Three Months came & went, Caroline, & the Five-O ohana were enjoying each other, & having fun, Caroline told them that, when she is in the field, she will be using "Santiago" as her cover, & "McGarrett" as her name in her life, which made Danny & Steve very happy. She spent as much time with her ohana as she could, since she moved into the house. One week later, she got a letter telling her that she had been called up, & deployed, It broke everyone's hearts, when she told them, But they will make the best of it.

 

Despite the news about Caroline's departure, Steve never felt this much happiness in his life, He was so sure that it was a dream. He reached out for Danny, "Please, Danno, Make love to me & show me that this isn't a dream", Danny said as he gives his body a smoldering glare, "I will show you that this real, & it's not a dream", They made love passionate love, & were fucking like rabbits for hours. They were spent, when they were done at dawn. They felt connected, & had round two in the shower. They finally fell asleep in each others' arms, after they dried off, & they fell into a peaceful slumber immediately.

 

They were busy with activities, & they were having fun, When it was time for Caroline to leave, Everyone was sad, They all gathered at the Hawaii International Airport to see her off. Kamekona said to her as he hugs her, "Stay safe, Child", Caroline said as she hugs him back, "I will, I promise, Kamekona", Chin said with a smile, "When you get back, I will teach you the specs of the Smart Table", The young McGarrett said smiling, "I would love that, Uncle Chin", They hugged & she hugged Danny, there were no words needed between them, she turned to Grace, "I want alot of drawings sent to me", The Little Girl nodded, & said, "I promise, Caroline, I swear". She turned to her father, & they both had tears in their eyes, & composed themselves. "I promise, Daddy, I will be careful, I will be back for Christmas, & I can't wait", Steve said with a smile, "I know, I am just worried, Sorry it's in the handbook, I can't wait for Christmas too", She hugged Lori & Kono, They made plans for shopping. Malia kissed her & hugged, she said, "Don't worry, I will take care of everyone, Just take care & get yourself back here safely", Caroline kissed her back & thanked her. There were last round of kisses & hugs, They stayed til she boarded the plane, & it flew off into the distance.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
